


Playing Games II

by jstabe



Series: Playing Games [2]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Spike, and Xander like to roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this game, the boys replay the night Angel first gave Xander to Spike.

Xander paused outside the newly rebuilt Sunnydale high school. It felt really odd to be going to his old alma mater for the express purpose of getting laid but what the hell. He’d done stranger things since hooking up with Spike.

* * *

“I knew you were lying.”

Angel gave Xander a squeeze to shut him up.

“Undead liar guy.”

Angel grabbed him by the hair and held up his exposed neck.

“Wanna bite before we kill him?”

“Angelus, have you really been out of the game that long? Since when do we just snack on a human as pretty as this one?” Spike rubbed his crotch suggestively.

It took Xander a minute to process that and when he did his protests were loud and strident. Spike winced a little and then grinned wickedly when he noticed a janitor’s closet nearby. He left and when he returned he was holding a roll of duct tape. Xander’s eyes widened and he struggled harder against Angelus’ grip.

“You dirty, rotten, undead, sonofa...hmmpfghl.”

Spike smiled in satisfaction as he slapped a piece of tape across the boy’s mouth. Chocolate eyes shot furious sparks at him and he grinned again. He looked over to see Angelus watching him, amused.

“So, Childe, are we just going to drop to the floor and go for it or what?”

“Nah. Got somewhere else in mind.”

He took off down the hall and Angelus followed, dragging a furious Xander behind him. Spike stopped in front of the library and threw the doors open with a flourish. He led the way to a large round table in the center of the room.

“This’ll do, yeah? Looks sturdy enough and it’s the perfect height.”

Angelus pushed Xander over to Spike. Spike raised a brow at him and Angelus grinned.

“I gave him to you. You should have him first.”

Spike’s eyes lit up. Angelus didn’t let him go first very often. He roughly shoved Xander face down over the table. He pressed himself firmly against the boy’s backside. Xander squirmed frantically and Spike chuckled.

“Oh yeah, pet. Wiggle like that some more. I like it.”

Xander could feel exactly how much Spike liked it and he stopped squirming. Spike chuckled again.

“Spoilsport. You’re no fun at all. Let’s see what we can do about that.”

He held the boy down with one hand and reached the other around to the front of Xander’s jeans. In short order, he had the boy’s jeans and boxers pooled at his ankles. He loosened his own jeans and let his hard cock spring free. He ran a hand over the smooth warm flesh of Xander’s ass and smiled when Xander tried to squirm away again.

“You can fight me, pet. It’ll make it harder for you but I won’t mind. ‘S all good to me.”

Xander felt the vampire’s cock run over the cleft of his butt and shuddered. He was going to get fucked no matter what he did. More than once by the looks of things. He sighed and slumped dejectedly over the table, resigned to his fate.

Spike felt the change in Xander’s body the minute the boy acquiesced. He reached down and began to stroke himself, letting his pre-come slick his cock. He guided his erection to the opening of Xander’s body and with one smooth stroke buried himself in the boy’s heat. Xander’s body was so warm and tight that Spike groaned. He pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained in the heat and then shoved back in. He began to rock back and forth, eyes closed and head thrown back in abandon. For long minutes, he pleasured himself in the tight body. When he felt the familiar tightening of his balls, he tightened his hold on Xander’s hips and began to thrust frantically until he came with an ear-splitting howl. When he was completely spent, he pulled out of Xander and moved aside so his sire could take a turn.

When Angelus pushed himself into the slick, stretched body of the human, he found himself wondering why Spike bitched so much about ‘sloppy seconds’. There was an illicit thrill in sliding into a body that was lubricated with his childe’s come. He could smell his childe’s distinct scent and it turned him on almost as much as the heat of Xander’s body. He began to thrust hard and fast, angling for the spot he knew his childe had deliberately avoided. He heard a muffled moan from behind the boy’s gag and smiled.

“Feels good doesn’t it, boy? You can’t lie to me. I know you’re enjoying this. Enjoying the feel of my cock inside you.”

Xander moaned. It wasn’t supposed to feel good. When Spike had been fucking him, he’d felt something but he’d been able to ignore it. But Angelus kept hitting some spot inside him that shot electric sparks through his whole body and there was no way to ignore that. He groaned when Angelus’ thrusts sped up. Suddenly a cool hand wrapped around his cock and he opened his eyes to find Spike watching him.

“Like that, pet? Like my hand on you while my Sire fucks that sweet ass? Gonna make you come for me. For us.” Spike’s hand began to move faster and Xander’s hips bucked helplessly. “Come for me, pet. Come for me now.”

With a hoarse cry, Xander did. He felt Angelus stiffen behind him and then felt the cool rush as Angelus came inside him. He sagged limply and was dimly aware of Angelus’ arm coming around him to hold him up.

* * *

“OWW!”

There were matching cries of pain from Xander and Spike when Spike tore the tape off Xander’s mouth.

“Serves you right. Why’d you have to gag me anyway?” Xander grumbled.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time. Went with the mood.”

Xander had to agree. And he couldn’t stay mad, especially when Spike kissed his mouth lightly in apology. Angel shook his head, bemused as always by his lovers’ antics. He had a feeling that his unlife was going to be very interesting from now on.

The trio headed out to Xander’s car.

“You guys all packed?” Angel asked.

“Yep. Willow took care of the details so the moving van should get there just before we do.”

Xander took a last look around his hometown. Goodbyes had been said, tears shed, parties thrown. There was nothing left here. He turned to his vampires and smiled.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Xander has a naughty encounter with his roommate's boyfriend.

When Xander got home from work there was a note on the dresser with details for a new game along with a room number. He grinned. One of the advantages of having a boyfriend that owned a hotel; there were always plenty of rooms to play in.

* * *

Xander woke to the sound of his door hitting the wall with a bang. There were muffled giggles and loud shushing.

“Shh. Quiet you big jerk. You’ll wake up Xander.”

“So? I thought you liked an audience.”

There was more laughing and then some rustling and then quiet moans. Xander rolled his eyes. He just loved having a sex addict for a roommate. Dorm life was just so peachy. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but it just wasn’t possible. There was too much moaning and groaning and yeah baby right there’s. Pretty soon the bed was banging against the wall with increasing frequency. Thank God. At least they were almost done. Spike gave another moan and Xander felt his cock start to swell. Oh yippee. Another unrelieved erection brought on by his trampy roommate. Spike began chanting yes yes yes in this really breathy voice and Xander just couldn’t help himself. He looked. Spike was on his hands and knees while his boyfriend, Angel, pounded into him from behind. Spike’s eyes were closed and his face showed such utter pleasure that Xander had to bite back a moan of his own. He watched as Angel slid in and out of Spike with long smooth strokes. Spike gave one last choked moan as he came and Xander almost came himself. He closed his eyes and tried to get himself under control. When he opened his eyes again he almost died. Angel was watching him, an amused smile on his face. Xander squeaked and rolled over, burying his head under his pillow. Finally, the rhythmic banging from the other bed ceased and all was quiet.

Xander must have dozed off only to snap awake when he felt his bed dip and a warm body press against his back. He stiffened and there was a low chuckle in his ear.

“Enjoy the show?”

“Angel, what are you doing?”

“Shh. Don’t want to wake Spike. He’s the jealous type, you know. No telling what he’d do if he found us in bed together.”

“Easy way to keep that from happening. Get out of my bed.”

Another low chuckle. “I really like you, Xander.”

Well wasn’t that just special? Suddenly he became aware of Angel’s erection rubbing against the crack of his butt. The thin cloth of his boxers was the only thing keeping Angel from entering him right now. He felt a hand run over his hip and slip through the fly of his underwear. Angel’s warm hand began stroking him and Xander let out an involuntary moan.

“Like that don’t you, Xander? I knew you would. You love listening to us. It gets you all hard and aching doesn’t it?”

Xander shook his head vehemently and Angel bit his shoulder. Xander gasped and his hips bucked sharply. Angel licked at the bite mark and Xander groaned.

“Now remember. You’re going to have to be quiet. If you wake Spike up...”

He let his words trail off and Xander shivered. He shivered again when Angel’s hand left his cock and moved to rub along the crack of his ass. His fingers were slick and Xander wondered just how long he’d planning this. One finger teased around his hole and Xander moaned softly. A single finger worked its way inside and began to slide in and out. He whimpered when the finger left him and felt more than heard Angel’s low laugh. Angel tugged Xander’s boxers down and off and then let his cock slide along the crease of Xander’s butt. He slid his hand back to Xander’s hole and slid two fingers deep inside Xander’s ass.

Xander bit back a groan when Angel’s long fingers brushed over his prostate. Those magic fingers continued to work his body until he was mindlessly thrusting back on Angel’s hand. He felt Angel’s fingers leave him and then the head of Angel’s cock was pushing inside, stretching and filling him.

“Going to have to fuck you slow, baby. Can’t make any noise.”

Angel pulled out of Xander until just the tip of his cock remained inside. Then he pushed back in slowly, inch by inch. Slow pull out, slow push in. Angel fucked Xander at a frustratingly slow pace. Xander began panting lightly and pushed his hips back at Angel, trying to get the other man to increase the pace. Angel just nipped his shoulder again and kept up the maddeningly slow pace. When he felt on the edge of release himself, he whispered in Xander’s ear.

“Touch yourself, Xander. That’s right. I want to watch while you bring yourself off. I bet you do this often, don’t you? Touch yourself and think of me and Spike together. Touch yourself and wish it were my hand or Spike’s.”

Xander groaned low in his throat and the movement of his hand sped up. He came moaning Angel’s name. Angel let himself follow, gasping as Xander’s body milked his orgasm from him. They lay in a tangled heap, breathing heavily.

* * *

Xander grinned when he noticed Spike was watching them.

“Did you like that?”

“Mmm. Was sexy listening to you.” He gave Xander a cheeky grin. “Was different, you being quiet during sex.”

Xander blushed. “Yeah? Look who’s talking. Every time you and Angel sneak upstairs for a quickie, Cordy threatens to buy earplugs.” Spike’s grin this time was entirely too evil. Xander groaned. “You do it on purpose, don’t you? You are a bad bad vampire.”

Spike smiled, utterly pleased with himself. Angel listened to the exchange with quiet amusement. He patted the bed in front of Xander.

“Why are you over there all alone, childe?”

Spike bounded out of bed and slid in beside Xander. There was some minor scuffling and some major cursing as they fought to get comfortable. Xander sighed.

“Why did you pick such small beds?”

“Git. Had to be authentic, didn’t it? No fun playing if you’re not gonna do it right.”

The two of them wrestled around a little more. Angel grimaced.

“Alright you two. Knock it off.”

In a flash, Spike was over Xander and straddling Angel’s lap. He rubbed against Angel provocatively.

“Ahh, what’s the matter, Daddy? Are your boys too much?”

He felt Angel’s predictable response at being called daddy. Surprisingly, though, he heard Xander’s heartbeat quicken and smelled arousal from his boy. Hmm. He’d thought he knew all of Xander’s kinks but it looked like he might have stumbled across a new one. He was thinking of a new game to play when Angel’s hard cock slid inside him. He groaned and rocked his hips. Thinking could wait until later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Xander commissions Angel to do a portrait.

Xander was inching his way home through rush hour traffic when his cell phone beeped. There was a text message with details for a new game along with a room number. It was signed ‘A’. Xander smiled. Just him and Angel? Sounded like fun.

* * *

Xander knocked on the door and fidgeted nervously while he waited. An attractive brunet answered the door and Xander found himself a little surprised. The man looked more like an athlete than an artist.

“Alexander Harris?”

Xander smiled and held out his hand. “Just Xander is fine.”

“Angel.”

The two men shook hands then Angel led Xander into the studio. There were numerous sketches adorning the walls and Xander wandered over to look.

“These are amazing.”

“Thank you. So, you want a portrait to give as a gift?”

“Yeah. My boyfriend’s birthday is coming up and he’s been wanting, well a certain kind of picture.” Xander blushed a little and continued. “I didn’t like the idea of a photo. A drawing sounds more...”

He trailed off and Angel said “Intimate?”

“Yes.”

“A drawing is very personal. I’m sure your boyfriend will love it. And don’t worry. I do nudes all the time. No reason to be embarrassed.”

Xander managed not to snort. Barely. Easy for Angel to say. He wasn’t going to be naked in front of a total stranger. He stood quietly, very unsure about what to do.

“Is it warm enough in here for you?”

“Oh. Yeah it’s fine. Should I...”

Angel smiled. “Why don’t you have a seat on the couch? I’d like to do a few preliminary sketches first.”

Xander sat on the couch and was vaguely surprised at how comfortable it was. He leaned back against the overstuffed cushions and tried to get comfortable. Angel seated himself in a chair not far from the couch. He picked up a sketchpad and a piece of charcoal. For a few minutes there was no sound except the scratching of charcoal on paper.

“Why don’t you tell me about your boyfriend?”

Xander grinned. “Spike is great. He’s one of those people that always say exactly what’s on his mind. He likes to act to tough-and he is. To a point. When it comes to people he cares about he’s mush. Although he’d probably kick my ass for saying it.”

The more Xander talked the more comfortable he became. Angel smiled at the animation on the man’s face when he talked about his lover. His hand moved over the page, making little sketches, trying to capture the shifting emotions on Xander’s face.

“What does he look like?”

“Utterly gorgeous. He’s got the most amazing blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Tell me more about him. But could you take off your shirt, please?”

Angel smiled when there was almost no hesitation from Xander. He tossed the shirt aside and leaned back against the couch, barely pausing in his Spike narrative. That was good. If he were uncomfortable it would be almost impossible to do a decent drawing.

“He’s got white blond hair, which I used to find bizarre. But it suits him. Can’t really imagine him without it. And he’s built. I used to be so jealous of him. I wanted to have a body like that so damn bad.”

From where Angel was sitting, the body Xander had was just fine. Why would he wish for another? Angel let his eyes roam the naked chest, taking in flat nipples and a toned belly. There was a dark line of hair leading from the man’s navel and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Angel swallowed hard and put his mind back on his work. It was bad form to ogle the customers, especially ones that were already taken.

“Ok Xander. I’ve got enough preliminary sketches done. Could you undress and lie on the couch?”

Xander’s hands shook only a little as he removed the rest of his clothing and then sat back down. He felt the smallest twinge of embarrassment when Angel came over and repositioned his body the way he wanted it. When Angel sat back down Xander was lying with his back against the armrest, left arm draped casually along the back of the couch. His right leg was bent at the knee, foot resting on the floor. His right arm was lying across his belly.

“Good. Now just relax. Why don’t you tell me how you and Spike met.”

Xander smiled softly. “We hated each other when we first met. Spent a lot of time arguing and sniping at each other. Willow, my best friend, says it’s because we were attracted to each other and didn’t want to admit it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I was straight and he was evil. Or so we said anyway.” He laughed. “God were we clueless. He started hanging around us because he had a crush on my other friend, Buffy. She had a boyfriend so it was pretty much a lost cause. We ended up spending time together mainly because Buffy and Willow had lovers and we were the odd men out. And because with two female best friends, sometimes a guy just needs to hang out with other guys. Spike’s a lot of fun when he’s not being a dick. You know, the first time he kissed me was during an argument. Don’t even remember what we were fighting about. There was just all this yelling and shouting and finally he just grabbed me and kissed me breathless. When he pulled back he had this little smirk on his face that usually made me want to smack him. Instead I pretty much pounced on him and dragged him to bed. We haven’t been apart since.” He laughed again. “Not romantic, I know. But it’s real. It’s us.”

Angel couldn’t help but feel a little wistful at the obvious affection in Xander’s voice. Spike was one lucky man. Angel sighed and went back to his drawing. He looked up and studied Xander for a minute.

“Close your eyes. I want you to imagine something for me. Imagine you’re lying on a beach. You’re stretched out on your back on a soft blanket. The sun is beating down, warming your skin. Can you feel it? Good. You’re waiting for Spike to join you but he’s late. You start thinking about him, about your lover. The way his blue eyes crinkle when he smiles, the way he sounds when he’s moaning in passion, the way his body feels when he’s inside you. Suddenly Spike is there beside you. He bends his head and lets his mouth touch yours. His hand slides down your body and through the hair at your groin. Finally his hand touches your cock and you moan softly into his mouth. Your hips rise to the stroking of his hand and you have to break the kiss in order to catch your breath. His hand feels so good on you. He slides down until he’s lying between your legs. He takes your hard cock in his mouth and sucks gently, tongue teasing lightly along the underside of your shaft. One hand slides under your balls to glide along the entrance to your body. A slick finger eases its way inside you and you moan softly. Eventually a second and then third slide inside, stretching you, filling you. You’re bucking under his hand, filling his mouth with your hot cock. When his fingers find that special spot inside you, you cry out his name. Can you feel him Xander? Feel Spike’s mouth on your cock, his fingers filling you? Open your eyes. Perfect.”

Xander’s eyes are glazed with passion and Angel’s hand practically flies across the page. The expression is exactly the one he wanted to capture.

* * *

“Angel, please. I need you.”

Angel set the finished drawing aside and quickly shed his clothes. He fished a tube of lubricant from his pants pocket and slicked his cock. He joined Xander on the couch and bent to kiss his lover. He used slick fingers to gently prepare Xander’s body then slid inside in one smooth stroke. Both men moaned softly at the delicious feeling. They moved together, their lovemaking slow and sweet. When it was over they lay entwined on the couch, neither one in any hurry to move.

A long time later Angel murmured softly “we should probably get dressed and go downstairs. The others should be back soon.”

“Don’t want to. I’m comfy right here.”

Angel lifted his head from Xander’s chest and gave him a kiss. “Me too. But it’s almost dinnertime. You’re probably hungry.”

They dressed and were getting ready to leave the room when Xander remembered the sketchbook. He grabbed it and looked at the picture Angel had drawn. “Holy hell. When do I look like _that_?”

Angel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Xander’s waist. “Whenever you’re in our bed with Spike inside you. Or when you’re riding me, my cock buried deep inside you. Every time.”

Xander swallowed hard at the huskiness of Angel’s voice. “To hell with dinner. Let’s go find Spike.”

“That sounds like a perfect way to spend the evening. Come on.”

The pair hurried downstairs, hoping Spike was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday interlude in the Games 'verse

Angel sat on the couch in the lobby, a smile on his face as he watched his friends. It was Christmas Eve and the gang was having a little office party. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d celebrated Christmas. He hadn’t planned on doing anything this year, either, but Cordelia had insisted. Spike hadn’t been very keen on the idea until Cordelia had bought mistletoe. Once he’d been reminded what it was for he’d spent a lot of time chasing down Angel or Xander, a sprig of mistletoe in his hand and a grin on his face. Gunn had teased him a little until Spike had threatened to chase him around the office.

Now they were all gathered around the huge Christmas tree, the counter overloaded with goodies and everyone armed with their favorite alcoholic treat. Angel knew he’d have a house full of guests tonight; no one was driving home. His friends were all pretty much drunk and merry at the moment. Even Wesley had a drunken smile on his face.

Angel looked up at Cordelia’s shriek. Spike was dancing her around the lobby and singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs. He was wearing a ridiculous Santa hat that matched hers. Angel burst out laughing when he recognized the song Spike was singing-The Twelve Days of Christmas’. Except Angel was pretty sure he’d never heard this version before.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
twelve tortured villagers  
eleven sacrificial virgins  
ten railroad spikes  
nine sets of manacles  
eight braided whips  
seven pairs of handcuffs  
six butt plugs  
five cock rings  
four wooden paddles  
three gallons of lube  
two naked boyfriends  
and made one ecstatic Spike_

By the time Spike finished singing, everyone was laughing. Cordelia wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned naughtily at Spike.

“Hmm. Whips and paddles, huh? Are you trying to tell us something Spike?”

“A good erotic spanking is loads of fun, pet. Should try it sometime. I’m trying to get Xander to give it a go.”

Xander rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks for telling my ex-girlfriend details on our sex life. Appreciate it.”

“Get over it, luv. She already knows the three of us are shagging. I’m sure she’s imagined the rest.”

Cordelia gave Spike her best ‘who me?’ innocent expression. Xander just rolled his eyes again.

Many hours later, Spike headed upstairs to get the drunken humans settled into their borrowed rooms. Xander helped Angel straighten up the lobby.

“Why don’t you go on upstairs? I’m just going to lock up.”

Xander went to Angel and pulled him into a heated kiss. “Ok. But don’t take too long.”

Angel grinned. “With the two of you waiting for me? Not a chance.”

Xander headed to their room. He found Spike already sprawled on the bed...wearing nothing but his Santa hat. Spike raised a brow at Xander.

“Gonna come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?”

Xander gave Spike his best lascivious leer. “I’d rather sit on something else.”

“Oh, a bad boy. Come here and let Santa show you what he has for the boys on the naughty list.”

Xander stripped and crawled into bed. He straddled Spike, settling on his hands and knees just above Spike’s body. He bent his head for a kiss. They kissed and played until a voice at the doorway interrupted.

“Looks like the party started without me.”

Spike lifted his head so he could look at Angel. “Nah, luv, just getting warmed up. Was showing Xander what happens when you’re on Santa’s naughty list.”  
“God, I hope I’m on the naughty list.”

Spike and Xander both laughed at Angel’s hopeful tone. Xander started to move off Spike.

“Don’t move, Xander. That’s the perfect position.”

Angel quickly shed his clothes and joined his lovers in the big bed. He settled himself between Spike’s thighs. Angel let his hands wander over Xander’s smooth back, enjoying the way the muscles flexed under the skin. Xander was always so responsive. He slid his hands down over Xander’s butt then lower still so he could caress Spike’s cock. He brought his hands up to gently spread the cheeks of Xander’s butt. He let his tongue trail slowly along Xander’s sensitive flesh. He moved a hand down to play with Spike’s cock again. Soon he had both his lovers panting for more.

Xander moaned his approval when he felt Angel move behind him. He was so ready to feel Angel filling him. Instead Angel pushed him gently down and maneuvered Spike’s cock to the slick and ready entrance. He slowly pushed Xander’s hips down until Spike was seated completely inside Xander.

“Good. That’s good. You can lie down Xander. I want you to lie completely across Spike.”

Xander did as he was asked. He could feel every inch of Spike’s body under his. He felt Spike’s hands settle on his hips and hold him steady. Spike began to thrust slowly and Xander squirmed. This position was a little awkward but he could get used to it. Especially when he felt Angel’s tongue on his ass again.

“Oh my God, Angel. Please don’t stop.”

Spike seconded that thought. His cock was sliding in and out of the tight heat of Xander’s body. Whenever he slid out of Xander, there was a wet tongue ready to lick his length. Spike closed his eyes and concentrated on making this last as long as possible. When he couldn’t hold out any longer, he gripped Xander’s hips tighter and began to thrust fast and hard. He came with a strangled moan and heard Xander’s echoing cry as he felt the warmth of Xander’s release spread across his belly.

Xander managed to roll off Spike and lay on his back on the bed. His breathing sounded like he’d run a marathon and there was a satisfied smile on his face. He turned to Spike and laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your hats crooked, Santa.”

Spike grinned and took off his hat. He tossed it onto the bedside table. He looked up to see Angel watching them with a satisfied grin. And a very unsatisfied erection.

“Poor Sire. You haven’t gotten your gift yet.”

“Making the two of you scream like that is definitely a gift.”

Spike shot a look at Xander. “I think it’s time for the two of us to return the favor.”

He reached into the bedside table and got out the lube. He coated his hand and then began to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. Angel’s eyes followed his every move. Spike moved back until he was comfortably seated against the headboard.

“Come here, luv. Turn the other way. Yeah, like that.”

Angel was seated with his back against Spike’s chest. He moaned softly when Spike reached between them and guided his cock into Angel. Xander moved so he was straddling Spike’s legs. He lowered his head and took Angel’s aching cock deep into his mouth.

Angel let a hand slide through Xander’s thick hair and rest lightly on the back of his head. He brought his other hand up and back to slide to the back of Spike’s neck. He let Spike dictate the pace, reveling in the feel of Spike’s cock pounding into his ass while his own cock was buried in the wet heat of Xander’s mouth.

When it was over, they lay in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs. Eventually Xander moved but only to retrieve the blankets from the floor. The three did a sleepy cuddle realignment. Just before drifting off, there were mumbled ’Merry Christmas’s and ’I love you’s exchanged. All in all, it was the perfect Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Alex and Will are brothers who play a game with their daddy, Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginary incest? Best warning I can come up with since no one is really related.

“You want to what?”

Spike relaxed; at least Xander wasn’t looking at him like he’d grown two heads or something. He just looked surprised- and maybe a little intrigued.

“Just a new game, that’s all. We do new stuff all the time.”

“Yeah, but this is...really different.”

Angel had been quietly watching the exchange. “It’s just like any other game we play, Xander. If you don’t want to play, you don’t have to. And if you try it and don’t like it then everything stops.”

Xander looked from one to the other. “What the hell? Let’s try something new.”

A slow smile spread over Spike’s face. “This is gonna be fun.”

* * *

Alex lay on his bed, hands folded under his head, staring at the ceiling. He was kind of mad. His brother, Will, had promised him something really great for his birthday, but all Alex had gotten was the usual stuff. He sighed. It wasn’t like to Will to break a promise.

A soft tap on his door and then Will was bounding into the room and flopping on Alex’s bed.

“Good, you’re still awake.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice was sulky.

“Are you pouting?”

“No.”

“Yes you are,” Will teased. “Your bottom lip is sticking out and you’re all sulky.”

“Am not. I’m too old to pout. I’m just mad.”

“Why?”

“Cause you promised me something special, but then you forgot.”

Will smiled. “Of course I didn’t forget. ‘S why I’m here.”

Alex sat up with a happy grin. “Really?”

“Course. I always keep my promises to you, don’t I Alex?”

“Yes. Sorry I was being a jerk.”

Will scooted up until he was sitting near Alex’s hip. He looked very serious.

“Need to ask you some stuff first.”

“Ok.”

“Alex, you’ve kissed girls, right?”

“Sure, why?”

“Did you like it?”

“What’s not to like?”

Will smiled at that. “Yeah, girls are nice. All soft and pretty and they smell good. There is something better though.”

“Something better than girls?” Alex snorted. He was quite fond of girls.

“Alex, have you ever kissed a guy?”

“Have I ever whatted a who?”

“Kissed a guy.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Cause it feels good. Duh.”

Alex thought about that. He’d never done it before, but now that Will had mentioned it, he could see the appeal.

“Want to see?” Will asked.

“Huh? How would I do that? It’s not like I could just go up to a guy and...”

Alex’s words were cut off when Will’s mouth covered his. The kiss was soft, hesitant as if Will were waiting for him to object. Will pulled back and Alex could only stare at him.

“Did you like that?” Will asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Alex said. Will looked crestfallen and Alex smiled shyly at him. “It kinda happened so fast.”

Will’s trademark grin lit his face. “Want to try again? Slower this time?”

Alex nodded and this time got to watch as Will advanced slowly until their lips met. Will kissed him gently at first then with increasing pressure. Alex felt Will’s tongue gliding along his bottom lip and he opened with a soft moan, letting Will’s tongue slide inside.

They explored each other’s mouths with increasing hunger. When Will finally pulled away, Alex was panting softly.

“Wow,” he whispered.

“That’s an understatement. Want to kiss you some more, Alex, and I want to touch you. Can I?”

Alex tried to form coherent thought, but it wasn’t easy. Lust fogged his brain and he was so hard he ached. How could one kiss do that? How could one kiss with his _brother_ do that?

“I don’t know, Will. We shouldn’t be doing this.

“Why not?”

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re my brother.”

“That’s right, Alex. Your big brother. I’ve taught you lots of stuff, so why not this?”

Alex knew there was something wrong with that logic, but his dick was aching with need and he wanted Will’s hands on him more than he could remember wanting anything before.

“I’ll stop whenever you want me to,” Will said.

With a little sigh, Alex gave in. He let Will maneuver them until they were lying on their sides, facing one another. Mere inches separated them and Alex was acutely aware that he was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants and that Will only had his boxers on. Then Will was kissing him again and hand snaked over his hip to pull them closer together. Alex gasped at the first touch of Will’s hard cock against his.

“Good, yeah?” Will rocked his hips gently against Alex.

Alex moaned and thrust his own hips tentatively. They began to kiss more heatedly, rocking together with increasing urgency. Alex put a hand on Will’s waist to bring them tighter together. He was so lost in Will’s body that he didn’t hear the bedroom door open.

“Just what exactly is going on in here?”

The sound of his father’s voice brought Alex crashing back to earth. He froze, fear and embarrassment running through him in equal measure. He turned to find Liam watching them, expression inscrutable. Alex would have leapt off the bed if Will hadn’t had hold of him.

“Looks like you started without me.”

Alex turned to look at his dad then at Will. Will’s grin was entirely too self-satisfied.

“Just the kissing. Haven’t gotten to the really good stuff yet.”

“Will, what’s going on?” Alex asked, confused.

“Relax ok? This is your surprise. Alex, did you like it when I kissed you?” Small nod and Will continued. “Where do you think I learned it from?”

Alex’s mouth dropped open and Will chuckled softly. “Close your mouth, Alex. I, we, want to include you. Want you to play with us.”

More soft kisses from Will and then Alex turned to find their father watching them. He shivered, then turned to Will.

“Same rules as me and you? We’ll stop if I don’t like something?”

“Course. I wouldn’t ever hurt you or make you do something you didn’t want to.”

“Ok.”

That was all Liam had been waiting for. He took a tube of lubricant from his pants pocket and laid it on the bedside table. He stripped then climbed into bed to lie behind Alex.

Alex shivered at the feel of the big strong body pressing against his back. Warm lips nuzzled his neck and he stiffened.

“Shh, baby, it’s ok. You’re going to like this. I promise.”

Liam licked and nibbled at Alex’s neck and ran a hand soothingly up and down Alex’s arm. Will wiggled closer to Alex’s front and began kissing him again. Alex closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss and in the feel of Will’s cock pressing against his.

Liam slid his hand down to cup William’s butt cheek, feeling the flex of muscle as Will rocked against Alex. He kissed Alex’s bare shoulder then bit it gently, enjoying the shudder that ran through Alex at the sensation.

“Will?” Liam’s voice was rough with passion.

“Hmm, yes, Daddy?”

Another full body shudder from Alex and Liam kissed his shoulder soothingly. He had a feeling they’d better step this up, or Alex was come before they even got to the really good stuff.

“Strip for me, little one. I want you naked.”

Will scrambled to his knees and got rid of his boxer shorts. He moved closer so that Liam could touch him.

“You feel so good, little one,” Liam said, stroking Will’s erection slowly. “Now help Alex with his pajamas.”

Smiling reassuringly, Will grabbed the waistband of Alex’s pajama pants. He eased them over Alex’s hips, then down the long legs and tossed the pants aside. He leaned back so he could look at Alex’s naked body.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Alex’s whole body flushed, but he smiled. “No, you are.”

“You both are. Two beautiful boys. Daddy’s very lucky,” Liam whispered.

Another tremor from Alex and then he turned to look at Liam. Liam bent his head and kissed the soft mouth. He let his tongue sweep inside, exploring the warmth of Alex’s mouth.

Alex groaned and let his tongue meet Liam’s. This kiss was nothing like Will’s; where Will’s had been soft and sweet and careful, this kiss was hard and passionate and possessive.

“Please, I...” Alex stopped, unsure how to continue.

“What’s the matter, baby? Do you want to stop?”

The brown eyes watching him were full of concern and Alex smiled softly.

“No, just, need more. I don’t think I can do this if we do it slow. It’s too much.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

Liam reached behind him and retrieved him the lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand then moved back behind Alex. Will moved back to lie in front of Alex, one hand softly rubbing his hip.

“You’re going to love this part, Alex. First, cool slick fingers opening you up, getting you ready.”

Alex moaned when a slick finger did exactly that.

“Relax, Alex,” Will’s voice was soft, his hand continuing the soothing rubbing on Alex’s hip. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Mm, yes.”

Alex’s hips moved a little. A second finger joined the first and began to thrust gently.

“So good isn’t it, Alex? Kinda full and it burns just a bit, but it’s so good.”

Alex wasn’t sure what was better, the fingers stretching him or Will’s words. God, that voice was getting to him. He sighed when the fingers left him, only to whimper when something much bigger pressed against his ass.

“Shh, it’s ok. Don’t tense up, Alex. Just relax and let him in. It’ll feel so much better than the fingers, trust me, ok?”

Alex’s eyes closed and he moaned helplessly. He was being stretched so wide, but it felt so good and kinda hurtful at the same time. It was just so much, the big cock filling him, Will’s voice whispering in his ear, hands running over every inch of his flesh. He could feel heavy balls pressing against his ass and knew he was finally completely filled. He opened his eyes to see Will watching him.

Will sucked in a breath at the dazed lust in Alex’ eyes. “Christ, you’re killing me.”

He reached down for Alex’s cock, but Alex stopped him. “Don’t Will. It’s too much. I’ll come too soon.”

Liam was struggling to stay still, to not start mindlessly pumping into the body he was buried in. He heard Alex’s comment and grabbed the lube again. He squeezed a generous amount onto Alex’s hard shaft.

“Come closer Will.”

William moved so that his cock was aligned with Alex’s. Liam pulled out slowly then thrust back in, rocking Alex’s body forward, rubbing his cock against William’s.

“God, yes. Like that please,” Alex moaned.

Liam began to thrust, a slow deep rythym that made Alex buck under him. Liam reached over and grabbed Will’s leg, hooking over his own and Alex’s hip. The three began to thrust together faster, moans and the sounds of flesh slapping together quickly filling the room.

Alex was shaking again and his body was covered in a lightly with sweat. It was just too good, too much. He wanted it to last, but knew it wasn’t going to. He was just too aroused. He put a hand on Will’s hip and began to rock his hips faster. He turned to look at Liam.

“Please, Daddy, harder. Fuck me harder. Let me come.”

Liam moaned softly and did as Alex requested. He quickened the pace, hearing matching cries from Alex and Will as their cocks rubbed together with delicious friction.

“God, Daddy, that’s so good,” Alex whimpered in pure pleasure.

With a growl, Liam sped up until he emptied his seed deep inside Alex’s body. His orgasm seemed to trigger a chain reaction as first Alex and then William reached his release. Liam kissed Alex’s shoulder then let his head drop onto the pillow, exhausted.

* * *

“Xan, you ok?”

Xander opened his sleepily to see Spike watching him with concern.

“Hmm. No, my brain has left the building.”

Spike smiled, but he still looked concerned. “It wasn’t too much? You liked it?”

“Liked is probably not the right word. That was intense.”

Xander felt a kiss on his nape and turned to Angel.

“Too much?” Angel asked.

Xander smiled reassuringly. “It was amazing. God, Spike the things you come up with.”

Spike looked very pleased with himself. He snuggled up to his lovers, making a Xander sandwich. They lay tangled together, post-orgasm sleepiness overcoming them, both vampires letting the peaceful sound of Xander’s breathing lull them to sleep.


End file.
